


Once Upon a December

by MollyMaryMarie



Series: Wolfstar Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Sirius as Dmitri, Community Theatre!!, Fluff, Musical Theatre!!, Remus as Anastasia (sort of), Wolfstar AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: Remus runs the lights at his local community theatre. He never expected the lead actor to ask him to fill in as his romantic lead.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Once Upon a December

“Who, _me_?” Remus asked in disbelief, golden eyes wide and terrified. The handsome lead actor was standing in front of him, not looking as impatient as Remus thought he should’ve looked in this situation. He did look like he might vomit at any moment, however.

“You know all the lines, I’ve seen you mouthing along with Marlene,” Sirius said, because that was his name, because of _course_ that was his name, because he was a _star_ , after all.

“That’s … that’s totally different!” Remus stuttered, trying to come up with a logical excuse to get out of this nightmarish situation. Sure, he knew all the lines, but the romantic lead was a female. An _attractive_ female. And Remus was … a stagehand. The _lights_ guy.

“You’re the only one who can do this.” Sirius began begging, his voice a soft but tight whine that sent a rather hard swallow into Remus’ throat. This wasn’t just a background role, this wasn’t even a minor character. This was fucking _Anastasia_. _He_ would be playing Anastasia. The whole plot revolved around a princess. And obviously, Remus Lupin was no princess.

That wasn’t even the worst part. Oh, no, the worst part was the fact that this gorgeous creature called Sirius (who should’ve been a male model but was, for some ungodly reason, doing local community theatre) was playing the part of Dmitri.

Which meant Remus was going to have to kiss him.

“I can’t sing,” Remus lied blankly, trying to rid his facial expression of all tells.

Sirius laughed, grinning cunningly in Remus’ direction. “That’s total bullshit.”

“What? No, it’s not. How do you know?” Remus stumbled over his words, trying to figure out how in God’s name this extrovert knew anything about him, how he knew he had been reciting Marlene’s lines, how he had been singing harmony with her under his breath.

“Because I pay attention and I’ve heard you singing _Once Upon a December_ from the rafters,” Sirius said, his smiling looking a tad flustered under pink cheeks. “Please, Remus.”

The use of his name sent a shudder into Remus’ spine. He didn’t even know how the lead actor even knew his name. None of the other actors knew his name. Not even Marlene.

“Do I have a choice?” Remus asked through bared teeth. Sirius grinned in victory.

“You absolutely do not,” he said, beaming from ear to ear.

“I thought you were going to St. Petersb-” Remus spoke through a trembling voice, holding his hands to Sirius’ chest as they stood together. On cue, Sirius interrupted.

“I _was_.” There was determination in Sirius’ voice and in his face as he looked at Remus, at the person playing the part of someone he was in love with, and God, was he good at this. If Remus didn’t know better, he would think Sirius was genuinely about to confess his love.

“You didn’t take the …” Remus trailed off, speaking about the reward that Dmitri refused to take for finding the lost princess, Anastasia. There was a slight shake of Sirius’ head as he looked to the floor. When his gaze returned, it was smoldering and kinetic.

“I … couldn’t,” he replied, his voice thick with a narrowing throat that he struggled to swallow, despite the fact that only the front row could see a reaction so otherwise insignificant.

“Why?” Remus’ hands were clutched around Sirius’ tattered waistcoat, holding onto the lapels with quivering hands and he wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline of being on stage in front of hundreds of people or the anticipation of having Sirius’ lips pressed to his own.

“Because … I …” Sirius breathed out into Remus’ open, waiting mouth, leaving on Remus’ tongue a distinct taste of the single shot of whiskey Sirius had thrown back before the show. As Remus reached up, letting his fingers drift down Sirius’ lips to silence him, his hands were shaking. Only for a moment, Sirius’ attention was diverted to their motion. When his eyes returned to meet Remus’, they were softer, lighter. Like Sirius had reached somewhere inside himself and turned off Dmitri, making sure that Remus could see Sirius in his own eyes. 

They were supposed to stop before the kiss. Dmitri was supposed to hand Anastasia (or, in this production’s case, Anatoli) the crown and say ‘ _They’re waiting for you’_ but Sirius never fed Remus the line. Instead, Remus felt Sirius’ hands wind up over his hips, moving under his suit jacket until it was folded to Remus’ back. With increment tension, Sirius pulled Remus in.

“ _Sirius_ ,” Remus caught himself whispering, his hand slipping around Sirius’ neck. When he realized his mistake, his eyes widened, but Sirius just let out an aching breath and pushed forward, claiming Remus’ lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled back, he recited the line.

“They’re waiting for you.” He spoke loud enough for the audience to hear. Just as the curtain began to fall, Sirius pulled Remus to his chest, settling his lips to Remus’ ear.

“Like I’ve been waiting for _you_. All this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr [@mollymarymarie](https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
